Stormpaw
by flash6004
Summary: Acussed of murder, grieving, bansihed. Three things that happen to Stormpaw. Will she survive and go back to AshClan, or will she stay with the other three Clans?
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANCES:**

_**AshClan**_

**Leader ****Foxstar-** ginger and dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

**Deputy ****Storm- **small gray she-cat with black zigzags and bright yellow eyes (formally a rogue)

**Medicine Cat ****Pinenettle- **night-black tabby she-cat with very dark gray eyes

**Warriors:**

**Rushwater- **black tom with white streaks

_**Apprentice, Icepaw **_

**Sparrowfeather- **light brown tabby tom with curved claws

_**Apprentice, Stormpaw **_

**Swooptalon- **dark ginger she-cat

**Stoneclaw- **pale gray tom with black stripes across his face

_**Apprentice, Lynxpaw **_

**Larksong- **pretty bluish-gray-and-white she-cat with pretty bronze eyes

**Snowstone- **white tom with gray speckled in his fur

_**Apprentice, Sheerpaw **_

**Raccoon- **handsome dark brown tom with black stripes

**Bravelion- **big, golden tabby tom with unblinking twilight eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Icepaw- **long-haired white she-cat with black paws, black ear tips, and black tail and dark amber eyes

**Stormpaw- **very dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws

**Lynxpaw- **spotted golden-and-black tom

**Sheerpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

**Swiftheart- **black and white she-cat with green eyes; foster mother of Fogkit (gray-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes) and Flamekit (ginger and brown tom with icy blue eyes)

**Dewshine- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Darkkit (black tom) Fishkit (dark tortoiseshell she-cat) and Robinkit (long-furred brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders:**

**Smokefeather- **once-pretty dark gray she-cat, missing one eye

**Riverwater- **gray-and-black tom, mate to Smokefeather

_**BlizzardClan**_

**Leader ****Flashstar- **long-furred black she-cat with bright ginger patches over her body and dark amber eyes (mother of Stormpaw)

**Deputy ****Falcontalon- **large brown tom and white/black markings over him with bright green eyes

_**Apprentice, Eclipsepaw (black-and-white tom, mostly black, tom with ice blue eyes)**_

**Medicine Cat ****Furzewing- **silver-and-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Snowpelt- **long-haired white she-cat with black spots and black feet

**Brackenfang- **black tom with strange yellow streaks over his paws

_**Apprentice, Dawnpaw (young dawn-colored she-cat with black underbelly and amber eyes)**_

**Twilightbird- **gray tom

_**Apprentice, Daisypaw (pale-gray-and-cream she-cat with green eyes)**_

**Crowbeak- **black she-cat with dark gray stripes and very pale blue eyes

**Minnowclaw- **sleek gray-and-white she-cat

_**Apprentice, Owlpaw (handsome dark brown tabby tom with uneven patches of white covering his body) **_

**Queens:**

**Shadowheart- **big-pawed black-and-white she-cat with icy blue eyes; mate to Foxstar; mother of all of the kits; raising Snowkit (white-and-black she-cat with icy blue eyes) and Sunkit (ginger tom with dark amber eyes)

**Steel- **mottled brown she-cat, former kittypet (expecting Twilightbird and her kits)

**Elders:**

**Olivespirit- **cream-furred she-cat with a very long tail

_**ReedClan**_

**Leader ****Starlingstar- **massive dusky brown tom

_**Apprentice, Leafpaw (pure-white she-cat)**_

**Deputy ****Fawnsoul- **beautiful she-cat with tawny fur and moss-colored eyes

**Medicine Cat ****Mossheart- **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with long, sparkling fur

**Warriors: **

**Poppystem- **tabby she-cat

**Skytooth- **large gray tom with two black paws and a black stripe down his back

_**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (brown tabby tom)**_

**Jet- **black tom, formally a loner

**Dapplescar- **gray tabby tom

_**DarkClan**_

**Leader ****Graystar- **light gray tabby tom with wise blue eyes

**Deputy ****Silverstorm- **dark gray, almost black, she-cat with black stripes that blend into her pelt

_**Apprentice, Harepaw (handsome ginger tom with white splashes)**_

**Medicine Cat ****Petalfur- **gray-and-white she-cat

_**Apprentice, Nightshade (pretty black-and-white she-cat with luminous green eyes)**_

**Warriors:**

**Darkclaw- **black tom with amber eyes (Silverstorm's mate)

**Oakwhisker- **reddish brown tom with a board head and shoulders

_**Apprentice, Specklepaw (speckled brown, white, and black tom) **_

**Prologue**

**In the darkest night, Flashstar padded out of the nursery, the bundle of dark gray tabby fur dangling in her jaws. As she slid out of BlizzardClan's camp, she heard her kit wail. This kit was unable to hear or see, but Flashstar knew that the kit could feel the blistering cold winds slice her fur and bare skin. Flashstar licked her kit's head, and whispered, "Its ok, my sweet kit. Your father will take better care of you." Her kit squealed suddenly, and Flashstar turned, hissing as a dark gray tom walked out of the snow, blue eyes narrowed. "Flashstar," he said. Flashstar held her kit, and gasped, "Stonetooth, thank StarClan I found you." Purring, Stonetooth meowed, "I **_**found **_**you. Why is our daughter out in this weather?" "I-I must give her to you," Flashstar confessed, "That murderous cat is planning to kill her. Its for her own good." Stonetooth walked towards Flashstar and narrowed his eyes, but he licked her ear. A brief flash of warmth, snatched away from the wind. Flashstar whispered, "You'll take care of her, won't you?" Stonetooth touched his mate's shoulder with his muzzle and told her softly, "What should I call her?" "I have been calling her Stormkit," Flashstar told him. Then Stonetooth grasped Stormkit in his jaws, looked back once, and disappeared into the cold shadows of night, Flashstar staring at the shadows were Flashstar's only family had left. "Please, StarClan," Flashstar muttered, "Guide my daughter's path." **


	2. Chapter 2

_**First, before the story, a brief specialties of the Clans:**_

**Bears: dangers to all Clans, mostly DarkClan**

**Floods: mostly a danger to ReedClan**

**Owls: a danger to AshClan**

**Ice Fever: a danger to BlizzardClan**

_**Thank you all for posting your cats, and I hope you enjoy this. Some of your cats may not have received their warrior names yet, but they will soon.**_

**Chapter One**

**Stormpaw sniffed the air, her dark gray tabby fur bristling. **_**Enemy warriors! **_**She thought with a growl. Sniffing again, she recognized the scent: ReedClan! Stormpaw peered out from her perch in the MossTree. Stormpaw saw Fawnsoul, Jet, and Whiskerpaw walking towards AshClan territory. Stormpaw unsheathed her claws. But then, there was a loud: **_**"Attack!" **_**and Stormpaw saw her denmates Icepaw, Lynxpaw, and Sheerpaw race forward. Stormpaw lunged out of the tree and landed heavily on Fawnsoul. Fawnsoul slashed Stormpaw's face, and Stormpaw fell. But, as she fell she managed to get a few good slashes at Fawnsoul. Fawnsoul pinned Stormpaw down and hissed, "Just because you're an apprentice doesn't mean I'll go **_**easy **_**on you!" Stormpaw yowled back, "You fox-heart!" Stunned, Fawnsoul stared at the apprentice while Stormpaw sank her fangs into Fawnsoul's neck. She knew if she hit the nape of the neck, Fawnsoul would be dead. But then Whiskerpaw sank his claws into her back and drug her off. "ReedClan, retreat!" yowled Fawnsoul as she led her Clanmates to their side of the border. **_**Yeah, run back to ReedClan, you little mouse-brains! **_**Stormpaw thought proudly. Then she realized that her back was hurting badly, and blood was oozing from her wounds. Lynxpaw, her best friend, lifted his head and said, "Nice moves!" "Those weren't **_**that **_**good," Icepaw said. She was an older apprentice, the oldest in the den, and Icepaw bragged, "I had Jet down and I raked his stomach with my claws!" Sheerpaw, Icepaw's crush, purred, "Wow! I bet you'll get your warrior name now!" **

**Foxstar touched his brown-ginger splashed muzzle against Icepaw's head. "From this moment forward, you shall be known as Iceshadow. StarClan honors your independence and strength, and welcomes you a full member of AshClan." Stormpaw knew that she had to yell, "Iceshadow! Iceshadow!" but she didn't. She wasn't sure why. **

**That night, Stormpaw strained her ears forward and listened as Foxstar announced the cats that would be going to Gathering at the Windriver. She heard her name, and soon they were sitting in the Hollow around the Windriver. The Windriver whispered softly in Stormpaw's ears, and she sniffed the air. Suddenly Bravelion, a huge golden tom, stood beside Stormpaw. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded and saw Iceshadow hissing at a mostly black-and-white tom. She walked towards them, and the tom snarled, "Oh, look! Its Flashstar's daughter!" Nothing hid the venom in his voice. Stormpaw growled, "And who are you?" "Eclipsefrost," he replied in his icy tone. Then he turned back to Iceshadow. "By the way, our littermates prefer eating snowshoe hare than **_**squirrel.**_**" he jeered. Iceshadow let her claws slide out, and she growled, "No cat with a smear of AshClan blood would like hare." Eclipsefrost snarled, "That's why I hate AshClan!" Snarling, he slunk away. Iceshadow snarled in frustration and Lynxpaw, who was listening nearby, led Stormpaw to sit beside Dawnpaw and Darkclaw. The leaders began to announce. Flashstar stood first. "The hares have been running well, and the snowy owls have left us alone. Frostbite has taken none of our cats, and we have a new warrior: Eclipsefrost!" Eclipsefrost stood, puffing out his chest as the Clans murmured his name. Foxstar stood forward, and announced, "Our Clan has thieved over the past moon." He looked at Flashstar, and said, "My **_**kits **_**have a taste for squirrel rather than skinny hare." Then he looked back at the Clans. "We also have a new warrior Iceshadow!" The Clans called out their names. Then Starlingstar, the leader of ReedClan, hissed at the Clans, **_**"Prey-stealers!" **_**Stormpaw stood and yowled, "What?" Graystar, leader of DarkClan, snarled, "We've stayed on our side of the Windriver." Foxstar growled, "We scented your Clan on our territory." "None of my cats have crossed the river," Flashstar spat. Starlingstar roared, "We need more territory! The floods have killed most of our prey." "No! We have new kits and need to feed ourselves," snarled Foxstar. Starlingstar's eyes were slits and he rasped, "Then we will fight for the territory." Foxstar stood and yowled, "AshClan, we're leaving." Bristling with rage, Stormpaw followed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Stormpaw padded towards the camp. The cats were huddled, watching Stormpaw. **_**"Murder!" **_**hissed Sheerpaw. "What?" Stormpaw asked. "Robinkit was found dead beside the Windriver," snarled Swooptalon, a dark ginger she-cat. Sheerpaw raced forward and growled, "Dewshine was my mother, and those kits were my kin! You killed them!" Lynxpaw raced forward and slammed his paws against Sheerpaw's face, knocking him backwards. Storm and Foxstar walked forward and yowled, "Stop!" Foxstar hissed and turned to look at Stormpaw. "You shall be outcast since you murdered Robinkit. If you are seen on the territory, you will get killed!" the leader snarled. Stormpaw felt as thought she had fallen into an icy stream. Then she raced away, crying, and swam across the Windriver.**

**The moon was in a half. Stormpaw raised her head, and she bent lower into the snow. She had been trying to find BlizzardClan camp for ages, and no patrol or cats' scent had warped her nose. Suddenly she saw three shapes padding over the white hill, and walk towards her. One was a young dawn-colored she-cat with a black underbelly, most likely an apprentice, the next was a big brown tom with white/black markings over him, and the last one was a long-haired white she-cat with black ear tips, ears, and feet. Stormpaw croaked and buried her face into her paws. The big tom touched her back with a claw, rolled her onto her back, and looked at her. "Flashstar's daughter," he said. His voice was gruff and deep. The apprentice looked at Stormpaw and asked, "Falcontalon, she looks dead. Should we bring her to camp?" "Dawnpaw, of course," the warrior mewed. Dawnpaw turned and said, "Eclipsefrost will hate this, Snowpelt." "I don't care." is all Snowpelt replied as they dragged her to the camp.**

"**Stormpaw," said a soft voice. Then another voice, a little higher than the first, said, "She's alive. I didn't detect any frostbite." "Fetch her a hare," the first cat meowed. The second left, and Stormpaw stretched open her eyes. She saw a black she-cat with ginger patches all over her. "F-Flashstar?" Stormpaw asked. Her voice was weak and raspy. Flashstar touched Stormpaw's nose with her paw, and then a gray-and-silver she-cat walked in. "Furzewing, she feels warm," Flashstar said. Getting to her paws, Stormpaw asked, "Is this is the BlizzardClan camp?" Flashstar nodded and meowed, "Yes. You were murmuring in your sleep about being banished from AshClan." Stormpaw slowly tested one paw, and then the silver-and-gray tabby she-cat walked in. **_**Furzewing. **_**Furzewing sat beside Stormpaw and dropped the hare on Stormpaw's white paws. Stormpaw pressed a paw against the hare and ripped it open, enjoying the tasty red meat. "I don't get why AshClan calls you hare-eaters," she said with her mouth full, "Hare is delicious!" Smiling, Flashstar purred, "You like it because you share BlizzardClan blood. That is how you survived in the snow. But, AshClan is very good too. You have your father's fierceness, and the ancestors of AshClan have passed on their night stalking and hunting."**

**Flashstar showed Stormpaw the apprentices' den, which was a low-hanging branch with moss and snow making walls around it. "This is were our apprentices live," she explained. Stormpaw sniffled and asked, "Do they know I'm the new apprentice?" "Yes," Flashstar promised, nosing Stormpaw in. She was caught by the scents of bracken, snow, hare, and cat. Two she-cats were sitting inside, their eyes closed. Stormpaw recognized the dawn-colored she-cat, Dawnpaw, and the pale-gray-and-cream she-cat. Stormpaw settled at the edge of the den, and suddenly the she-cats' eyes opened. Dawnpaw snorted and said, "Flashstar put you in the apprentices' den. Well, I'm Dawnpaw, this is Daisypaw. Owlpaw is not here yet." Stormpaw meowed, "I'm Stormpaw." Daisypaw growled, "**_**We **_**know who you are." **_**Well, of course you do! My mother is leader of this Clan! **_**Suddenly a handsome dark brown tabby tom with uneven patches of white splashed on his body walked in, his hard muscles rippling under his dark pelt. Stormpaw guessed that this was Owlpaw. "Who is this?" Owlpaw asked. "I'm Stormpaw," Stormpaw said, "Flashstar's daughter." Owlpaw sighed and said, "Well, follow me. I'll show you around." **_**He reminds me of Lynxpaw! **_

**They padded towards the nursery, made of ice staked together with sticks on the top. "The kits might not like you going inside," Owlpaw meowed. Stormpaw asked, "Why?" Owlpaw chuckled and replied with a twitch of his ears, "Because they've been raised on tales that AshClan cats are sneaky and untrusting. You should go to sleep." Owlpaw led her back to the den, and he gave her a soft nest. The feathers and hare fur tufts were soft and bouncy underneath Stormpaw, but she closed her eyes and let the soft sounds of the winds engulf her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**When Lynxpaw woke, he was unsure why he was cold. Then, with a bitter heartbreak, and remembered that Stormpaw was gone. **_**Forever. **_**Sighing, he got to his paws and saw Sheerpaw, sleeping close to the shadows. **_**Traitor. **_**Stormpaw didn't kill Robinkit! Lynxpaw snorted, shook his golden head, and padded out of the den. He turned and saw his mentor Stoneclaw talking to Stormpaw's former mentor Sparrowfeather. "I bet Stormpaw killed that kit," Sparrowfeather declared. Storm padded towards Lynxpaw and grumbled, "Hunting patrols. No time for gossiping." Suddenly Darkkit and Fishkit padded out of the nursery. Their eyes were puffy and dull; Lynxpaw knew that they were probably grieving over Robinkit. Lynxpaw's heart wrenched; he slowly tilted his muzzle towards the sky and sent a silent prayer: **_**"Please, StarClan, guide Stormpaw's path." **_

**Flash6004: *****sniffle* Aw, he still loves her. **

**Lionblaze: ****Shhh! **

**Cinderheart: ****Yeah, we're watching the movie! **

_**BACK TO THE STORY…**_

**Daisyshine and Dawneyes, the newest warriors, were going to the Gathering along with Stormpaw. Stormpaw padded towards a group of apprentices. They all smelt of DarkClan. One was a very dark brown she-cat with a paler chest and paws. The next she-cat was a dark gray she-cat, Stormpaw noticed that they both had those bright green eyes, most likely they were sisters. Then there was a small, muscular gray tom with amber eyes. "Hello!" they squealed to Stormpaw. Stormpaw noticed that she was taller than all of them, and she puffed out her chest and meowed, "Hi. I'm Stormpaw, daughter of Flashstar." "Oh, I've heard of you!" the dark gray she-cat mewed. Stormpaw saw that both of them were very pretty, and she suddenly felt self-continuous. "I'm Rootpaw. This is my sister Rosepaw, and that is Wingpaw," the dark brown she-cat interrupted. Wingpaw sat on his haunches, watching her. "You seem distracted," he predicted. "Yeah. I-I'm looking for this one tom. His name is Lynxpaw," she said. Rootpaw meowed, "You **_**like **_**him." "I-I…" Stormpaw scowled. **_**Do I love Lynxpaw? He is someone I care for… **_**Suddenly Lynxpaw raced towards her. "Stormpaw!" Lynxpaw meowed happily. Stormpaw nuzzled his chin and purred, "Missed you." Her voice was raspy and lowered. So close to the thing she cared for more than anything of the world, yet so far away. If only she could walk with him until they joined StarClan. "So… how have you adjusted to BlizzardClan?" Lynxpaw asked, sad. "Good. I have a denmate, Owlpaw. Foxstar's kits are nice, and our medicine cat, Furzewing, healed me from frostbite," she said with a flick of her whiskers. Lynxpaw meowed, "Oh. Well, Darkpaw and Fishpaw were made apprentices." Stormpaw leaned forward and let her muzzle touch his. Suddenly Daisyshine padded over, and growled, "Come on, Stormpaw, **_**BlizzardClan **_**is leaving." Stormpaw bristled, turned and licked Lynxpaw's muzzle just to annoy Daisyshine, and turned and followed her newest Clanmate towards the camp. They walked towards the group of Clanmates, and Daisyshine held back with Stormpaw. "Stormpaw, you have to find a mate. **_**In this Clan." **_**Stormpaw turned and stood so that Daisyshine could see her peeled-back lips and fangs, and she hissed, "I am loyal to BlizzardClan!" In a heartbeat, Daisyshine was in her face. "Not until you've proved it to me, **_**half-Clan**_**," she spat. Stormpaw lunged forward and smashed Daisyshine to the ground, roared, "That felt good!" and padded away. Daisyshine got to her paws and shook her fur, eyes blazing with anger. **

**The next morning, Stormpaw sat in the clearing while Flashstar stood on the Boulderpile. "From this moment forward, until you have received your warrior names, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Snowpelt, you are ready for an apprentice and you shall mentor Snowpaw. Sunkit, from this moment forward you shall be known as Sunpaw. Eclipsefrost you are ready for an apprentice and I hope that you mentor him with greatness." Flashstar announced. The new apprentices raced over to the other apprentices, and they made their nests. Far from Stormpaw. **

**Stormpaw raced after the hare and sank her claws into it, biting in with fierceness and killing it. **_**Scree! **_**She turned, fur on end, and saw a snowy owl fly towards her. She screamed and leaped over the hare. But then the owl fell, yowling. Stormpaw opened an eye and saw Eclipsefrost hanging on to the owl's wing, biting it. "Run!" he grumbled. Stormpaw raced forward, slashed the owl's throat, and screamed, "No I am not going to leave you!" Eclipsefrost snapped his head around and Dawneyes, along with Snowpelt and Snowpaw, raced forward and attacked the owl. Finally, the owl fell and Snowpelt squealed, "This'll feed us for **_**moons!**_**" Snowpelt shook her head and meowed, "No, we are only going to use the feathers for the nests. The meat is rotten." Eclipsefrost narrowed his eyes at the skinny hare that Stormpaw had killed. "I think that owl meat could supply us," Eclipsefrost began, and Snowpelt bit into the owl and began to drag. Stormpaw pulled the owl's wing, and Snowpaw grasped the hare. Eclipsefrost gazed up for more owls. **

**Stormpaw bit into the owl meat, recoiled from the rotten taste, and swallowed. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a nice, fat hare," Sunpaw drooled. "Stop! I'm starving!" chewed Snowpaw. **

**Stormpaw started to dig for frozen meat, and she saw Owlpaw pad towards her. They sat side by side, digging for meat. Stormpaw asked, "When do you cats become warriors?" "When our legs are big and muscled and when our bodies are lean," Owlpaw answered. He looked at Stormpaw's sides and legs and meowed, "I think you have the slender body down, but you need to muscle up those legs!" Stormpaw couldn't help laughing. **

**Flash6004~ Wow… that was short. **

**Lionblaze~ *sniffle* It was brilliant! *sob* **

**Cinderheart~ Man up, Lionblaze. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, ya'll! **_

**Chapter Five**

**Owlpaw and Stormpaw, laughing, walked back into the camp. Daisyshine avoided Stormpaw's gaze, but Dawneyes welcomed them. Flashstar and Eclipsefrost were talking under the Boulderpile, while Sunpaw and Snowpaw cleaned out the elder's den. Snowpelt was being stern to Shadowheart, a queen that was pregnant with a tom's kits. The father was unsure to the Clan. Stormpaw lowered the hare from her jaws and Owlpaw, whom had found a frozen wolverine carcass, let it slide from his jaws. Stormpaw felt something inside her stomach. A wiggle. Stormpaw shook her fur and padded towards the den to sleep.**

**Flash6004~ HOLY CRAP!**

**Lionblaze~ *gasp* W-what?**

**Cinderheart~ Dude, its not a cuss word. Anyway, this part takes place in the eyes of Lynxpaw.**

_**Its so cold without Stormpaw, **_**Lynxpaw thought with a shiver. The moon looked like a claw, and Sheerpaw walked into the den. Tomorrow, Lynxpaw would receive his warrior name, along with Sheerpaw. But Lynxpaw also thought of running away to BlizzardClan, to find Stormpaw. But something held him back.**

**Stormpaw woke from a strangled cry. Stormpaw saw Owlpaw poking his head out, his tail bristling. Stormpaw walked towards the tom, and her muzzle touched his tail. Owlpaw jumped, turned and yowled, "**_**Stormpaw! **_**You scared the living **_**daylight **_**out of me!" Stormpaw purred and poked her head out. It was dark out. "What was that?" she asked. Owlpaw's whiskers touched her cheek as his head poked out. "It must be Steel," he predicted, "She was expecting Twilightbird's kits." "Is that him over there?" Stormpaw poked her paw towards a gray tom. "Yeah," Owlpaw answered. Furzewing's white tail poked out of the nursery, and her head poked out. "I need cobwebs!" Furzewing yowled to Twilightbird, who raced to her den. Then Furzewing was gone. Owlpaw walked out, snow crunching under his brown paws. Stormpaw raced after him, and they spotted Furzewing pad out, green eyes relaxed and soft. "Apprentices, do you want to meet the newest warriors?" she asked with a purr. Owlpaw nodded and told Stormpaw, "Steel doesn't know you. She'd welcome a new face quicker with meat." Stormpaw grabbed a hare and walked towards him again, and they padded into the den. Steel had mottled brown fur, and three shapes were huddled at her belly. Stormpaw asked, "What was it like being pregnant?" "It felt like little bundles squirming in your stomach," Steel answered as she swallowed the hare. **_**Oh no. **_**"One day you'll be here," commented Twilightbird as he walked into the den. **_**I figure I'll be here soon enough, **_**Stormpaw wanted to say the words out loud, but she didn't. She didn't want to scare the father of her kits.**

**Click!**

**\/**

**The!**

**\/**

**BUTTON!**

**\/**


End file.
